Naruto the mysterious ninja
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naru/hina. Sasu/saku. Tj(oc1/me)/devi(oc2/my babe)
1. Chapter 1

it was a beautiful day in konoha and Naruto was busy doing the Tora mission with his team when he came across an injured person. "Hey kakashi-sensei I found someone who looks like they need to get to the hospital asap" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto I will be right there I'll get Tora this time then we take this person to the hokage first" said Kakashi as he ran after Tora before appearing by Naruto. Kakashi looked over the person before looking at Naruto. "Naruto would you do the honours of carrying this person to the hokage tower before we find out if we should take him to the hospital" said Kakashi.

"Hai sensei" said Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura appeared out of the bushes. Soon they all took off towards the hokage's office with the unconcious person and Tora.

Half an hour later they reached the Hokage's office and Sasuke knocked on the door before hearing the aged leader telling them to come in.

As they entered the hokage spoke. "Ah if it isn't team 7" said Hiruzen.

"Hai. we are here to report a mission completed with a side mission completed even though the side mission wasn't even given to us" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well while Naruto was chasing Tora he stumbled upon the body of an injured person so we brought him here so you can give us the ok to take him to the hospital" said Kakashi.

"Leave him here and Naruto-Kun you can stay here till he wakes up" said Hiruzen. "I am sure he will want to thank the one who saved him" the aged hokage finished.

"Hai jiji" said Naruto.

Hiruzen then snapped his fingers calling his personal ANBU. "Get me a medic nin Now" said Hiruzen.

Fifteen minutes later a medic nin walked in the room and started to go over the unconcious person with his mystic palm Jutsu. "Lord hokage this person seems to be suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion, my guess is he will be awake after 24 hours of rest" said the medic nin.

"Well Naruto-kun can you carry him to your apartment and let him rest for a bit" said hiruzen.

"Hai jiji" said Naruto as he picked up the unknown person before heading to his apartment.

Once Naruto arrived he opened the door to his apartment with great difficulty before walking in and placing the person on the couch and going to take a shower.

While Naruto was in the shower the unknown person woke up and started looking around not recognizing where he was, he soon heard the shower and figured that who ever owned the place would be able to tell him where he was.

Twenty minutes later he heard the shower stop and the door to the bathroom open, thinking it a good idea to get up and walk to get some water he got up only to fall to the ground with a thud. Naruto heard this and ran to find his guest on the floor with eyes open.

Naruto then created a shadow clone to go get his jiji while he helped his guest to sit up on the couch. "Th-thank you my name is Tj Northeast" said the person now known as Tj.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I found you on the ground during one of my missions" said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto it's a honour to meet you" said Tj.

just then the third hokage walked into the apartment. "Thank you Naruto-kun for letting me know that he woke up" said Hiruzen.

"No problem jiji" said Naruto.

"Hello I am the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of this village" said Hiruzen.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sama, my name is Tj northeast" said tj.

"Well it's nice to see you know your manners Tj, now on to the matter of what you were doing in the woods with such an extreme case of chakra exhaustion" said the Hokage.

"I don't know, all I know is I was walking to work when I fell through a hole in the ground, and the next thing I know is I wake up in this house and it feels like my eyes are burning " said Tj.

"Now that is strange, well you are in konoha now I will have a hyuuga come check your chakra levels then we can decide what to do" said the hokage as Naruto created and sent a clone to the hyuuga compound to get Hiashi and Hinata hyuuga as to check his chakra levels and ask if he can train with Hinata.

Suddenly tj fell to the ground hands over his eyes screaming in pain. The hokage looked on worried when Hiashi and Hinata arrived. "You needed us Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi.

"Ah Hiashi-san good of you to come would you and your daughter be able to check his chakra levels and figure out why he is in pain?" Asked the hokage getting a nod from both hyuuga. As they were checking the chakra levels and the boys eyes their eyes went wide with shock.

"Lord hokage he has a doujutsu and well other then his own chakra there are nine different massive chakra sources in him, one of which is as powerful as the one from thirteen years ago" said Hiashi causing Hiruzen to sweat drop.

"You surely don't mean?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes I do" said Hiashi.

"Then he will need to be trained as a ninja and I feel he will need friends" said Hiruzen before he snapped his fingers summoning his ANBU. "Send a message to jiraiya to get down here and check to see if there is a seal on him" said Hiruzen.

The Anbu left to get jiraiya to come down. "Okay do you know how to access your chakra?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Kinda give me a minute" said Tj as he sat down and started meditating. Soon Naruto and Hiruzen were almost blown out of the apartment by the sheer force of chakra as Tj was enveloped in a golden cloak of chakra.

Hiruzen looked at Tj as nine truth seeking balls started floating around him. Tj then opened his eyes revealing a renne-sharingan in the right eye and the byakugan in the left eye shocking Hiruzen more.

"Tj how do you have two different doujutsu?" Asked Hiruzen.

Tj scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know I didn't even know I had even one doujutsu" said Tj.

'How is he so powerful yet doesnt even know it' thought Hiruzen. "Are you a shinobi?" Asked Hiruzen.

"No but I wish I was" said Tj.

Hiruzen then began reaching into his robes and tossing a leaf village headband to him. "If your power is any sign of your skill then I will place you on team seven with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto" said Hiruzen.

"Thank you hokage-sama. I am honoured" said Tj.

"Hokage-sama I noticed something when looking at Naruto-san, it looks like he has a doujutsu he could unlock and he has the ability to use all elements and sub elements if the colour of his chakra is anything to go by. For instance like me he could use mokuton or hyuuton. I will work with him on unlocking his doujutsu and making it so he could activate and deactivate it at will" said Tj.

"Please do and if you succeed then I will re name the team team doujutsu" said Hiruzen.

"By the way lord hokage I haven't even used sage mode yet" said Tj.

"Your a sannin too?" Said Hiruzen.

"Hai" said Tj.

Five minutes later a cloud of smoke erupted in the centre of the room. Once the smoke cleared a figure could be seen. "Sensei I sensed that extremely powerful chakra from the land of hot water so I hurried here as fast as I could" said the figure.

"Ah Jiraiya good of you to come I want you to check young Tj for any signs of fuinjutsu as he has all nine in him" said Hiruzen causing jiraiya to almost pass out from shock.

As soon as jiraiya was done with checking Tj for fuinjutsu he was surprised to see an unlocked formula that was beyond his comprehension. "Jiraiya please take young Tj to your training ground I will have him go all out in a spar vs you" said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen like he had grown a second head. "But sensei I could hurt him" said Jiraiya.

"I doubt that if his chakra was felt as far as the land of hot water" said Hiruzen.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Tj all walked to Jiraiya's own personal training ground for the spar, the walk took a whole hour to get to but once they were there they asked Tj to use everything he can to try to beat Jiraiya who was going to use sage mode. Tj smirked before sitting in the lotus position shocking Jiraiya. "How does he know the meditative pose to enter sage mode?" Said Jiraiya.

Soon Tj's body had been enveloped by the golden chakra cloak before he opened his eyes revealing his two doujutsu with frog like irises. "I'm ready come at me Ero-sennin" said Tj.

Jiraiya carged Tj in his own sage mode only for Tj to disappear and reappear behind him and hit him in the back of his neck knocking him down but not out. Jiraiya slowly got up and readied a rasengan before rushing at Tj who was smirking. "I may be stronger then you Jiraiya-sama, but you have experienced more battles then me" said Tj as he copied the rasengan before slamming his against Jiraiya's rasengan causing a stalemate.

"Well that was quick thinking" said Hiruzen. "I think he's a jonin rank but needs experience so he will be placed as a genin till the chunin exams where if he passes he will be promoted to elite jonin but till then he's on Naruto's team which will soon be known as team doujutsu" said Hiruzen as he had plans to get Sakura transferred to Kurenai's team to make her a more effective ninja.

 **The next morning east gates konoha**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tj were waiting for Kakashi to arrive and Tj was working and two fuinjutsu seals for Naruto one was to activate his doujutsu and the second was to allow him to turn it on and off. Sasuke saw this and was curious. "What are you doing and who are you?" Ask'd the duckbutt emo.

"Well duckass I am Tj for one and I'm your new teammate second I'm helpin Naruto unlock his doujutsu which would otherwise be inaccessible unless he suffers extreme trama. And before you ask he has the rennegan and I could help you but won't until you stop being an emo, make some friends, get a girlfriend to prove your not gay, and drop the avenger crap" said Tj making Naruto fall to the ground laughing. "What did I say?" Asked Tj.

"You... Called... Him... Duckass... Which... Suites him... As that's...what his hair looks like" said Naruto trying to calm down from his laughing fit. Meanwhile Sasuke was fuming not only has this wet behind the ears nin insulted him but said he won't give him power that rightfully belongs to him.

"I demand you give me my doujutsu without having to go through trouble or else" said Sasuke.

Tj activated his two doujutsu causing Sasuke's determination to falter. "What did you say Sasugay? I don't have to do anything you say I could end you in less then the time it took me to activate my doujutsu. Besides I want you to prove your not going to go down the power hungry path that previous Uchiha went as that would force me to end you anyway" said Tj before he slammed his fist in the uchiha's gut causing him to double over. Two minutes later Kakashi and Tazuna were walking up to the group when Kakashi noticed Sasuke doubled over in pain.

Kakashi sighed. "What happened?" Asked Kakashi.

Sakura walked up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei Tj wouldn't give Sasuke the power that belongs to him and punched him" said Sakura cutting out half the story which Kakashi deduced that she was trying to get him to make Tj give Sasuke what Sasuke wanted.

"Sasuke no more demanding things" said Kakashi before noticing Tj place a level 14 fuinjutsu seal on Naruto's face beside his eyes and for a split second he swore he saw the rennegan before just shrugging it off as just him imagining things. "Okay gang lets go" said Kakashi. "diamond formation" he finished before the four kids went around Tazuna in a diamond pattern.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei if we run into any ninja that are above chunin rank can I fight for a bit as I haven't had a good battle since Jiraiya-sama tested me" said Tj.

"Well I don't know what your skills are but if things look bad then I will take over" said Kakashi.

"Thanks sensei" said Tj as the passed a puddle. "Naruto test out your doujutsu channel chakra to your eyes, hold out your hand and call out almighty push" said Tj.

Naruto did as told and the rennegan appeared in his eyes and as he called out the Jutsu a barrier pushed everything with in a five meter radius away, but thanks to Tj's quick thinking his team was uneffected.

"What did you do Tj?" Asked Kakashi as he was shocked at what Naruto just did.

"I gave him an edge vs opponents if he wants to keep them alive for interrogation" said Tj. "Also unlocked his doujutsu but made it more like the sharingan where it can be deactivated" he finished.

Kakashi then looked at Tazuna. "And Tazuna you lied about the mission by rights we should abandon the mission. But give me a good reason not to" said Kakashi.

While Tazuna was telling Kakashi about his problems Sasuke was looking at the damage done by that Jutsu and thought about what Tj said. ' _Maybe it would be worth it to do as Tj said and just drop my avenger attitude and get friends and maybe date Sakura or at least give her a chance' thought Sasuke._

"Hey Sakura" said Sasuke catching Sakura's attention. "Maybe just maybe after this mission I'll go on a date with you but if it doesn't work out no more ok?" Said Sasuke causing sakura to blush.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"Just know this. I don't like weak girls or fan girls as I do not like people who are fake" said Sasuke.

Sakura then started to think about taking her training seriously. Meanwhile Sasuke started walking to Naruto. "Hey dobe how about we get some ramen two days after this mission" said Sasuke causing Tj to smile.

"Sasuke it seems like your taking my advice I will activate your EMS also but remember I can always deactivate it permanently" said Tj as he applied the same fuinjutsu seals to Sasuke then went to Kakashi before using two different fuinjutsu seals to give Kakashi all the abilities of his mangekyo but upgrading it to both his eyes before using a doujutsu upgrade seal to upgrade his eyes to the EMS and giving him some chakra storage seas that will constantly store and convert nature chakra to regular chakra giving him enough chakra to match the nine tails but with the side effect where he will need a few days without using his doujutsu.

"Stop chakra to your eyes Kakashi-sensei you can now deactivate both eyes. And if you use a little chakra you will have the normal sharingan but use use a lot of chakra and you will use the EMS or Eternal mangekyo sharingan, basically I made you a Uchiha in all but blood" said Tj earning an eye smile from Kakashi.

After the group crossed the river where the bridge is being built Tj noticed someone hiding in the bush before throwing a senbon at the person only for them to substitute with a white rabbit, Tj's eyes went wide. "Get down now" yelled both Tj and Kakashi as a sword flew over their heads before getting stuck in a tree.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the sharingan no wonder the demon brothers had trouble" said the ninja standing on his sword which was lodged in a tree before pulling it out and dropping down.

"Sensei let me handle him" said Tj. Tj then activated both of his doujutsu while smirking. "Give me a good workout" he said.

Zabuza just laughed. "You think a wet behind the ears genin can beat me?" Asked Zabuza.

"I don't think I know" said Kakashi.

Tj then rushed Zabuza before running through handsigns. "Wood style: tree binding forest" said Tj as trees shot around Zabuza only for him to jump before being caught.

"I never thought I'd face wood style" said Zabuza.

Zabuza then ran through his own handsigns before using his water dragon Jutsu. Tj ran through his own handsigns before smirking. "Ice style: ice dragon" said Tj as a dragon of ice clashed with the water dragon freezing and shattering it before aiming for Zabuza's feet freezing him in place.

Tj then ran through more handsigns. "Gravity style: infinite pressure" said Tj causing Zabuza to be crushed under the gravity of Tj's Gravity style. Haku then appeared and tried to step close to where Zabuza was not realizing the gravity hasn't gone down and ended up with half his body crushed. Tj then ended the Jutsu and turned to his team.

Sasuke was staring wide eyed at the carnage that was left of the two A rank ninja. "Remind me not to piss him off" said Sasuke in general fear.

"Well Sasuke according to the hokage what he just did is nothing compared to what he can do" said Kakashi. "Hey Tj how much chakra have you used so far?" Asked Kakashi.

Tj scratched his head. "Well try to imagine taking two pin needle sized drops out of an endless ocean. I haven't even used one millionth of my reserves" said Tj causing all around him to sweat drop.

"How much chakra would that last Jutsu use if one of us used it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well to put it simply all of you would have died ten times over from chakra exhaustion just trying to make the gravity style" said Tj causing everyone to realize that Tj was as close to kami as one could get, and as such must be a gift from Kami.

After a fifteen minute walk they arrived at Tazuna's where they were let in by Tsunami who thanked the ninja for protecting Tazuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Tj, Naruto, sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna had just arrived at Tazuna's house when Tj said he wanted to go for a walk after a twenty minute walk Tj noticed he was being watched and sat down before patting the ground beside him. "You can come out I won't hurt you miss" said Tj.

The girl walked up to him reluctantly before sitting with him. "H-hi" said the girl shyly.

Tj looked at her. "My name is Tj what's your name?" Asked Tj.

"D-Devi" she replied.

"That's a beautiful name and don't worry I know your a demon. But that doesn't bother me as I have nine sealed in me" said Tj as he began writing fujinjutsu seals that would hide her demonic features and mask her chakra.

Once applied Devi looked at herself and saw a human form and could sense great chakra within her. "W-what did you do to me?" Asked Devi.

"I placed a level 14 fujinjutsu on you that hides your true looks from average humans you can turn it on and off as you want but leave it on for now as you can scare people " said Tj.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Devi.

"Two reasons. Number one is I'm falling for you. Number two is because I want to be able to take you with me for your protection. Question Devi where are you from?" Asked Tj.

Devi scratched the back of her head. "Concord North Carolina United States. What about you?" Asked Devi.

"Well originally I was from Edmonton Alberta Canada but moved to golden bc and was about to move to slave lake Alberta but fell through a hole that led here on my way to work" said Tj.

"Wow I was on my way to school when a hole opened up and brought me here" said Devi.

Tj held his hand out with a smile and Devi took his hand and started leaning on him as they started to walk back to Tazuna's.

"Devi would you like to go for some ramen with me after my mission and move in with me?" Asked Tj.

Devi blushes as she starts getting excited. "Of course" said Devi.

Tj then realized something about Devi. "Are you the same Devi that I was talking to on wireclub using my alias croixtrulyworth?" Asked Tj earning a wide eyed stare from Devi.

"C-C-Croix y-y-you mean the man I love Croixtrulyworth?" Asked Devi.

"Yes one and the same" said Tj.

Devi starts to cry. "I finally found you my love I was praying for a way to be with you" said Devi.

Tj kisses Devi. "It's ok my love I'm here now" said Tj as they reached Tazuna's house. "Tazuna as of tomorrow you will have 50000 workers oh and we will be done by the end of the next day at latest" said Tj.

Kakashi looks at Tj and Devi. "Tj who is this?" Asked Kakashi.

"Everyone this is my true love Devi" said Tj. "She's from where I'm from only a different area in my world" said Tj.

Devi bowed. "Nice to meet you all" said Devi.

"Nice to meet you too" said Kakashi.

"So if you and Tj are together then are you coming back to the leaf village with us?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course as long as I can be with him I'm happy" said Devi.

"Well looks like we will have two powerhouses in the leaf" said Kakashi.

Tj and Devi both created 50000 shadow clones. "Let's go get rid of gato babe" said Tj as both him and Devi took off towards gato's camp. Coming back three hours later with three vaults of money gato's head and fifty cloud and mist village jutsu scrolls.

"You guys are safe we took out every merc that gato hired and brought you this stuff" said Devi.

"Thank you Tj and Devi now we will have our freedom. Now what to name the bridge once it's built" said Tazuna.

"How about the great Naruto bridge after the ninja who saved me?" Asked Tj.

"Naming the bridge after the saviour of our saviour sounds awesome" said Tazuna.

Naruto started dancing while Tj and Devi walked out and finished the bridge while everyone else slept.

When Tazuna arrived at the bridge the next morning he was surprised to see it completed with wood for beams and what looked like a jutsu version of cement. Looking at the end of the bridge he sees Tj and Devi sleeping. " well looks like you all can go home the bridge is built" said Tazuna.

Five minutes later Tj and Devi wake up and flashed everyone straight to the Hokage's office scaring him. "Well looks like team seven gained another member" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama this is my girlfriend Devi she's from my world where we used to chat online" said Tj.

Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to introduce my new character.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh makes me wonder why is this happening" said Hiruzen.

Devi blushes and looks down. "W-well I had prayed for about a month straight that I would meet the love of my life somehow and then one day on my way to school I fell through a hole in the ground before ending up here in this world" said Devi.

"And I had prayed for a little over a month that I would meet her and I fell through a hole in the ground on my way to work and the rest you know" said Tj.

"Well looks like not only have you all completed your mission but got a new teammate" said Hiruzen.

"Oh Hokage-sama permission to get my own place and live with Devi" said Tj.

"I will fill out the paperwork but that should be fine after all you are a ninja of the leaf" said Hiruzen.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Tj.

"No problem my boy" said Hiruzen.

Tj then grabbed Devi's hand and flashed to the ramen stand where he ordered two bowls of spicy chicken ramen and Devi ordered one bowl of miso.

Half an hour they were both finished eating. "That was delicious and spending time with you babe makes it so much better" said Tj earning a blush from Devi.

They then paid and walked to a training ground. " what are we doing here bae?" Asked Devi.

"You see this is the only training grounds that's never used" Tj then went through sixty hand signs. "Secret wood style fully furnished mansion jutsu" said Tj as a fully furnished mansion with ten bedrooms, one master bedroom, eleven bathrooms, one kitchen, a training ground, a living room and a sauna grew from out of the ground. Every room in the house had everything needed for living in and the living room had a computer and a tv. Both the computer and the tv, Tj used a special jutsu to connect to their world so Devi and him could connect with their wireclub family. Once Devi saw the bedroom she was shocked to see two cell phones with their family contacts.

"How did you do all this bae?" Asked Devi.

"Well I kinda mixed a time space jutsu with my woodstyle to create a temporal rift around the cells, tv and computer to allow us to connect safely with our world still haven't found a way to get back but at least we have a way to communicate" said Tj.

"This is awesome babe you really are a genius" said Devi.

"Well I'm still sorry I sucked at math and English" said Tj.

"It's ok my love I forgive you I mean you did warn me it had been a while" said Devi before kissing Tj for thinking of her comfort. Devi and Tj walked to the master bedroom and started to undress once inside.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was walking to the Hyuuga compound when he was stopped at the entrance by the guards. "What are you doing here demon?" Asked one guard. Naruto then channeled chakra to his eyes.

"Would you deny the wielder of the rennegan to see lord Hiashi?" Said Naruto. The guards looked at each other then at Naruto.

"Fine demon we will let you in" said the other guard.

Naruto then walking till he found Hiashi's office where he knocked." Come in" said Hiashi.

Naruto then opened the door and walked in. "Lord Hiashi I have come to ask if I could date and train with your daughter Hinata" said Naruto.

"What can you offer us young man?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto activated his rennegan causing Hiashi to gasp.

 **Back with Tj and Devi 4 hours later**

Tj and Devi were laying on the bed cuddling with each other having just finished having sex they wanted to relax. "That was amazing my love I hope one day to start a family with you" said Tj.

" I... agree... with... you babe... that was... amazing..." panted Devi as she was still exhausted

"I would... love to... start a... family with you" she finished with a smile before going to sleep.

 **Time skip two weeks chunin exams end of the second stage**

Team seven was currently running towards the tower with both scrolls as Tj just killed an ame team that had the opposite scroll.

Once in the tower they opened both scrolls placing them in an x and a few seconds later Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Yo" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei Orrochimaru is in the forest I had used two level ten paralyzing tags and a level ten chakra blocking tag on him he should be walking out of the forest soon but if not he probably sent a hibi clone" said Tj causing Kakashi's eyes to bulge.

"Ok instead Of me congratulating you just go find a room and wait for me to call you to the arena" said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tj, Devi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked and found the room they would use. "Well guys me and Devi will be back have to make a call" said Tj earning looks from his team.

Tj and Devi then walked off and found a janitors closet. Tj and Devi then pulled out their cells and logged into their wireclub accounts.

Tj Nd Devi then proceeded to tell Jared Lacey and the rest of their wireclub families know they are ok but that they are trapped in the Naruto universe.

After their little wireclub chat they both decided to call their parents and let them know they are alright but trapped in another dimension until they can find a way out and back home.

Tj and Devi then went back to the teams room and sat there playing blackjack until Kakashi came back half an hour later. "Ok my cute little genin time to meet up in the arena" said Kakashi.

Cliffhanger no jutsu

Sorry but that's it for now till next chapter


End file.
